The Red Mage
by Xiorin
Summary: A final Fantasy story that is out of the story line review plz
1. The begining

It is the middle of the night. In this city many things are about to happen here. Murders, deaths, and suicides. Everyone knows that there is a reason to live and no reason to die. Many do not know this. The only one that can solve it is here today.

A memory that I hold dear. That makes it impossible to forget. All the crimes. All he kills that he has done in this town. I will never forget that, I can never make these memories go away no matter how hard I try all those people that I loved. All of the blood. It was so much. A sea of blood in front of me. How could I have let this happen. I was there guidance. I was there warrior. I let them all down. No one left for me. No one left to save. All of them gone. And I did nothing all I could do was watch. All I could hear was there scream. I was tied up I was worthless. I saw them die. There blood splashed on me. There last words. "Help!! Nooo!!! Stop this!!!! Why!!!!" I had everything taken away from me. My family, friends, and myself. I died that day. In my future I was suppose to protect them I would save lives but now I cant do that. With nothing but my soul. I was lost on my own. Every one had died and left. Found there way, but I didn't know which way to go.

In the dark all alone. I could do nothing. I was a wandering spirit. Then he found me. His voice so kind. His touch so gentle. He brought me back. I didn't know how but he did. All I knew was he helped me. And said. "My name is Victor, I know what you have been through, you died once but now you will never die again." His smile made me feel safe. But his eyes were that same color. The color of blood. His hair shined in the dim light. It was a dark black darker than a room with no light, and with no shine. Victor helped me in many ways. He was a red mage. So he had the power of white and dark magic.

He taught me many things how to fight in battle. He asked when I was born, and what was my name at first. I told him my name was Miyuki Satomika and that I was born in Japan. He said, "Japan that is only a mere legend that island has been in ruin for centuries." I was shocked to hear then but then again I would know no one because they have all died. I told him how he brought me back but he would not tell me. "When the time is right I will tell you." that is what he would always say.

He was about the age of 13 when he had revived me. I was only a mere 10 year old. I have spent the last 6 years with him. I have learned many things many skills. More skills than being a mage. I now know the skills of the thief, warrior, solider, archer, gunner, fencer, alchemist, ninja and a hunter. All of these skills I have learned over the years here in this world different from my own. All technology nearly erased only a few things left from the old world the only other weapon that they use here is a gun, thats is nearly it.

Victor is like my boss (Master) his is very skilled and talented here. I am now sixteen years old. I have almost forgotten the way and will of the past. I have nightmares almost every night about seeing the ones that I once loved dieing. Victor says that is is a demon that is causing it. Bringing the memories of the past still alive. I have traveled from place to place searching for a new objective. A new reason in life.

All the places that I have been in has had a case of murders in them. No one knows why. They say that a man kills them for the fun of it. But I say it is not of that. Is is of the darkness inside everyone. People like me are not suppose to say things like that.

I am a person that is looked up to. I do not know why but I am. They say that if I become a trainer that I might be the best of them all. But not just an ordinary trainer, that if I train a demon I might bring peach to this world. Not even Victor can train a demon. To us Humes we must destroy all demons only the pure of heart can control them but that is a myth. No one can train a demon. Even if they tried. A demon with a good soul is not called a demon then. They are called one with the kind people. It has no evil thoughts they are simply angels of light.

More than a thousand years ago it was different. But I know that the minds of people might never change.

A/N: This is a story that is based on the final fantasy games the character Miyuki Satomika is a character that I have invented to play the role of the good guy and Victor Hasu the brother of Mary Hasu which will not be in this chapter but in another chapter this is only a introduction like a prologue. Later on in the story moogles and chocobos will appear. The only thing that I own at the moment is Victor Hasu (Whos last name was not mentioned in this chapter), Mary Hasu, Miyuki Satomika, and the killer which will make his grand entrance soon. I do not own Final Fantasy and the Jobs (Skills that Miyuki and Victor use) there might be some of the characters of Various Final Fantasy games might appear. I do not own them either. And yes he was so young to know how to bring a lost spirit back to live but I do not think that you thought of that.


	2. Meeting her

We had stopped in a village to rest for a while. Victor found an Inn so we stayed there instead of camping out. "Miyuki, come we have no time to waste we leave by dawn." I nodded as we entered the room. He is the age of 19. and yet he seems so grown up. There was two beds in the room I sat on on one of them then layed down. All week Victor has seem so tense and I didn't know why.

"Victor?" He turned around as his crimson eyes looked at me at first it was hard to get use to them but now it doesn't bother me as much. "What is troubling you?" To me Victor is like an older brother. He look after me and I look after him.

"It is nothing you should be worried about Miyuki-chan." His tome of voice was a bit shaken. I knew he would wonder if I asked him any more questions. "It is just something I should worry about ok." He smiled when he said ok. I nodded with a smile myself.

The sun went down and the stars were bright. Since in this time that there are no large cities that contain many lights but only the lights to shine the paths in the cities and the buildings. I yawned and threw myself on the bed after taking a quick bath down in the indoor springs. "ah what a nice relaxing bath." I said thinking out loud. I looked to Victor he seemed more tense than before.

"Is there something wrong, you can tell me." He looked at me as I looked at him. There was a knock on the door. I walked to the door as he said.

"No. do not open that door." He said it softly so the person knocking would not hear.

I was about to ask why when the door opened on its own. "Victor, I know you are here." It was a girl about the same age as me she had dark blue hair and it was short, it was up to her neck. Her eyes were also crimson blood red, is she related to him. Her head peeked inside. As the lights were off. "Its too dark." She said as she turned them on. The light burned my eyes as I get use to a room with no light.

I have good vision because Victor had this special type of potion that makes your vision like a cat's you could be able to see in the dark. "Victor!!" She yelled out as she ran to him. She hugged him as it irritated him. (He dose not like to be hugged) "Mary." He said in a small voice.

"I final found you." It seemed like she had been looking for him I have not seen her before so she must have been looking for him for about 6 years or more. "Wait till we go back to the village mother will be so-" She didn't continue her sentence she looked at me. "Who is this?"

"I should ask you that question." We both looked at one another. "Victor why are you and this girl sharing a room?" She thought for a moment. Then her face went in shock.

"Do not think like that you perv." I said as she looked towards Victor once again.

"Then who is she." He sighed. "You would not believe me even if I told you. "Then lets hear it I might I might not depends what you are going to say."

He opened his eyes, and said, "She is my girlfriend..." My eyes widened as he said that and my jaw dropped. "Not to be rude or anything but isn't she way to young for you." I threw a pillow at Victor's face. "How could you say that strate out to-" He spoke in the middle of my sentence. "This girl is named Mary Hasu she is /*Sigh*/ My sister."

She looked at me once again. "Has he ever kissed you like with tongue?" What a weird question coming from her. "What kind of question is that!!" Victor knew that I was a bit angry but not so much to make a huge deal about it.

"Mary." He said slowly. "It was a joke." She looked disappointed. "awww. But then who is she?"

He had explained to her that he had brought me back to life six years ago and that he has been traveling with me for the past six years that is the reason why he has not been home for the past six years.

"Oh I see but then, why did you leave we have been worried about you." "I could not return home at that time remember what mother had told us that reviving a spirit is a forbidden trait of the family. And that if it has happened we would not be able to live in the clan any more so I thought that if I leave it would be the same." It was dusk when Mary had arrived but they talked till dawn. I couldn't sleep so much talking then yelling then more talking.

The sun was a little higher up at dawn. As I sat up and fixed my silver hair it was almost the same length as Mary's except it is a little bit longer. "Miyuki?" I heard Victor's voice as the light entered the room. "it is time for us to go." As he stood up I went and got my belongings.

"What you are leaving already?" I nodded as we both left the room. "Wait!!" She came running out after us. "What about mother-"

He glared at her. "Do not make that an excuse to make me to come back because I can not go back no matter what sister."

We left as she stood there.

A/N: Now this is the second chapter of this series. I now only own the potion, Victor, Miyuki, Mary, and the unnamed Inn it was a grand Inn the good kind. ^^ I know it is sorta boring but wait till the next chapter it might be more exiting depends on how the story continues


	3. Now the fake killer Comes

Chapter three now the fake killer comes...

As we walk through the forest fighting fiends and looking for medical herbs we encountered a bizarre man. He was quite as we walked towards him but as we passed him he started to laugh. It was a demonic laugh so I didn't let my guard down. He attacked.

"Hello." He was able to say. "Now let me introduce myself, my name is Manko. I have been searching for new victim s to kill you two, you will do nicely." He had a large blade it was Covered in a dark red color. It was a longsword. "Now you shall die!!"

He came to us at full speed. Swung his blade at us he managed to miss. Victor took out his bow and arrow. As I wield my handguns. "Well now here is a real challenge." I locked him in as I was about to shoot him with a parallelizing bullet I was struck from behind. "Miyuki!!!" I could feel the blood from my body drip slowly.

"Stop right there girl." There was a voice from behind. The pain was not a lot but the slash was good enough to struck me down. I hit the floor. Unable to move. 'No not again I can't let them kill him'

"Well well if it isn't a little girl I was wondering what-" She stopped speaking as there was a frightened look on her face. "What is the matter Lan-" He to gave a face of fear. I gained my strength but only a little as I looked at my hand my blood was a blueish color. "W-what are you!?!" I was able to see the girls face. But with a better view.

"My name Miyuki Satomika, age 16, and now I will make you pay." I slowly walked to them as they shook with fear. The woman reveilles her dagger as she ran to me trying to stab me right I the chest. I moved as she fell to the floor. "Your blood, Why is it not red." I just keep walking. As he also tried to attack but Victor struck him with a sleeping arrow.

He walked to me. "are you alright?" I nodded but I still had very little strength. The woman Attacked once again but with an arrow and it missed I unleashed my staff and struck her with lightning. She fell to the floor once more but this time she was unconscious.

"Let us go Victor." As I walked he walked next to me. We almost reached the next village. "Victor? Why was my blood blue?" "..." Not a sound came from him till a moment later. " Your blood is blue because I revived you and you are not a real Hume." I looked down. 'I am not a real Hume? What is that suppose to mean. Is it because I was not born in this time? Either way it is of no importance to me at the moment.' I looked up and I felt an ache in my chest. And I stopped walking. The pain grew. I fell to my knees. "V-Victor..." I felt weak again. There was an evil smell in the air.

"Miyuki!?! What is the matter?"He had placed his hand over my forehead. Them removed it right away. "Your burning!!" I could not move 'this pain hurts so much' I could see a shadow in the trees. A woman stood there with a smile on her face.

'I cursed you' She said with her lips not a sound came out of it but I could read what she had said. 'No one can free you because you are not a Hume' I could barely lift myself up now I was growing weaker and weaker. 'Soon he' She pointed at Victor. 'He will be next' "Noo." I said slowly with the little bit of energy that I had left.

"Miyuki whats wrong? Miyuki!!!!"

A/N: Now I wanted to see what would happen if Miyuki was cursed and how she would heal is something totally different. Victor will be cursed too. But the question when, and how did she get cursed. I might have no idea what is gona happen next but review plz

P:S I own nothing but the Fake killers and You knw the rest


	4. Now the Real Killer comes

A/N: Now that I am now In the fourth chapter of this series, all the ideas that I have I put them in here. No this is not a Final Fantasy story well part of it is and some of it is not. Well enjoy if you have been reading.

Chapter four: Now the real killer comes

"Miyuiki!!!!" Everything went dark.

The cures; Through Victor's eyes.

Miyuki fell to the floor. She passed out, I carried her to the village. Her blood was red once when I brought her back but then there was an incident the first week. My mother was kind to her but she didn't know that she was not from this time. I never had the guts to tell her the truth. Miyuki's body was difficult to make. I tried to make an exact replica of what she use to look like. There was a killer but this killer used a method different from all the others. They would have someone attack a specific person. But the attacker would only be the first step of killing there victim. With a single sing or blow they first they fall to the ground. Then over time (Like a couple of minutes.) they lose conscious.

Later on the last hours of there life is the worst. To a Hume that is. Moogles and chocobos don't really get affected much. Bangaa and Seeq are the second to last to have chances dieing. Viera and Nu Mou's are on the third to last that might not be infected. And the most likely to die from this is Gria and Humes. There are more Humes than Gria but it is rare for any living thing to get cursed. Only a professional can curse one the right way. Well Miyuki was once cursed. We tried our best so save her but could not it was almost to late. I would have brought her back to life just for her to die once more would have made me regret even saving her soul. But then a White Monk one of the most highest levels in the world. This Monk knew what to do and managed to save her life. Everyone was glade but he knew that she was not one of us.

"Where did you find her?" His white komono shined in the moonlight as he was about to leave our village.

"I did not find her." He smiled. " Just as I thought you brought her back to life am I right." I nodded as he knew. " Give her this then." He handed me a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "If she drinks this Victor it will be that she will have more will power and her constructed body will become as if she was born in this world and her body permanent." I listened to what the monk had said but I knew that soon my clan will know she is not really a Hume. So I ran away with her teaching her what I already know and I learning more myself..

I reached to an infirmary and set Miyuki down on one of the beds. 'What shall I do? Miyuki is not one of us Humes. That is of this time' It is late midday. And I have no idea what is going on. And I do not know how to cure Miyuki from her misfortune. I had to go find a White Monk. Or at least some one that knows who to cure curses.

I left her here so I can find a cure or at least something to make the fever go away.

She will not wake till I find something that will cure her. I reached a place. I do not know where this place is but it was in the middle of the sea.

Shoopuffs are a fast way to travel around these parts of water. One of the fastest ways and it only takes about an hour.

"Hey!!! You guy on the shoopuff!! Can you help me my machina broke down can you help me?" I turned and saw a girl in the water flowing in the water.

"Thanks." She was on the shoopuff it took awhile to get her out of the water but I couldn't just leave her there. "Hi. I'm Rikku." She seemed friendly enough to trust her but I can never judge a book by its cover.

"Hello," There was a moment of silence but she had to break it. " So, arn't you gonna tell me your name?"

I glared at her. "What for." She crossed her arms. "Thats mean, All I wanna know is your name. Is that such a bother?" She came closer to me. "Yes, yes it is." The shoopuff stopped and the time has come, to get off it. "Good-Bye." I walked off the shoopuff but the girl followed.

"Hey wait!!" the sun was setting but I would not rest not yet. "Hello? Are you listening!!" I just continued to walk. I knew if I gave her attention she would not leave me alone, and if ignore her she might go away. "Hey!! I know you can hear me I'll just keep bugging you if you don't say anything." It felt like an hour passed by and she would not shut up.

"..." I stopped walking as she silenced as I did. "Victor, now would you leave." She smiled or at least it felt like she was. "Victor, so thats your name you know you look more like a-" "Didn't I tell you to leave now."

"No I'm not leaving not here any way it's already dark can't I stay with you?"

"Why would you I'm not going to camp not yet anyway." I looked at her as her face was filled with curiosity. "Why you looking for something?"

"Yes, do you know who to cure anyone with a curse?" She thought for a moment then spoke. "Yep I know just the thing." I was happy to hear that. "You do." She nodded. "Here use this." She handed me a small bottle. "What is this?"

"Its a remedy. It can cure almost everything except a knock out."

A/N: Well Rikku came into the picture, and I do not know what might happen next. ^^ But now I have an idea of what I can type/ I own nothing that has been mentioned in all Final Fantasy Games All that I own is Victor, the infermary, Miyuki The cursed professional lady person. And the unnamed White Monk. All the rest of the things that I have named and unnamed I might not have remembered all of them though. Plz Review x]


End file.
